Crazy Teenage Chaos
by ImTheOneWhoWrites
Summary: I thought this one-shot up while eating whip cream one day. I hope you like it. Its about Chaos creating well, CHAOS!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is something I randomly thought up while eating whip cream one day. Yes I'm weird deal with it! REVIEW!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Chaos POV:**

"I HATE BEING FAT! I'M SO UGLY!" I screamed.

Yes, me the almighty Lady Chaos is going through the I'm ugly teenage girl faze. That's ok though. Now looking back on it, its pretty funny. Now back with the story.

I know! I'll ask the gods to make me the Minor Goddess of being able to eat as much as I want without being fat!

Yeah! Yeah! I know what your all thinking. "Why don't you just do it yourself?" Well I can make other people Gods and Goddesses but… I cant do that to myself. Yeah I know. Life sucks. Deal!

Now, Where was I? Oh Yeah!

I suddenly opened a portal from the void to the entrance to Olympus where they where currently having the meeting about Perseus after slaying Kronos.

I decided I wanted to make a huge entrance so I threw open the doors and walked in as a 6 year old girl.

"HOW DARE YOU INTURUPT AN IMPOR- awwwww. Aren't you a cutie! What's your name?" Zeus said entranced by my cuteness.

"HI! I'm Chaos!" I said.

Then everyone quickly bowed not wanting me to be upset.

"Please don't do that!" I said. "I don't like that done to me when I look like a six year old."

"Now! I want you guys to make me the minor Goddess of eating as much as you want without being fat. Can you do that?" I asked sweetly now making myself look 15.

"Yes your majesty!" said Zeus. "WAIT! Your more powerful then all of us. Why can't you do it yourself?" asked Zeus sounding like a big baby.

"CUZ! Even though I'm more powerful then all of you put together, I have to have some limitations! I can't make myself a Goddess! That's just not logical!" I yelled.

Wait, I yelled that?

"I'm so confused."

"Why are you confused?" said Zeus.

"Opps. I said that out loud?" I said.

"Yes and well, Do you want us to make you a goddess now?" asked Zeus.

"YES!" I yelled.

Hmm. Think of all the junk food I can eat. I can literally just sit around and do nothing all day and still be thin. THIS IS AMAZING!

Then they all zapped me and I became the Goddess of…

SOMETHING!

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" I screamed.

Then I made a box of chocolates and a bottle of whipped cream pop in my hand and started eating.

Now that I think about it…

There's something majorly wrong with me.

Oh well!

"So… Since you made me a Goddess, is there anything you want to ask me?" I said.

Then suddenly Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, and Grover Underwood suddenly barged in and yelled, "WE DID IT!"

So me being me decided to change into my cute six year old form and jumped on Annabeth and asked, "Do you have any chocolate?" with big puppy dog eyes.

She said, "I'm sorry, I don't but you could ask Percy!"

So I went over to Percy looking like I was going to cry and asked in the saddest voice I could without bursting out laughing, "Do you have chocolate?"

"Here, let me check!" He said as he pulled his back pack off his shoulder and looked in his bag.

"You're in luck!" he said sweetly. "I do have chocolate!"

"YAY!" I shouted. "You're my new favorite person in the world!"

After I said that most of the Gods thought, 'All I had to do was give her chocolate?!'

"NO!" I shouted at them making them all cower in fear. "YOU WOULD HAVE HAD TO HAVE OFFERED ME CHOCOLATE LIKE ALL THE DEMI-GODS DO TO YOU!"

This is so much fun! I should do this more often.

"Bye-Bye!" I said sweetly leaving them all confused.

No, but seriously, I should do this way more often…


	2. BIG NOTICE!

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif;"Hey guys! I'm so sorry about this but I don't have the time or ability to write anymore. I am handing all my stories over to my good friend deadlilli. She is also on wattpad under the name dead_lilli. She will try to update those stories for you. I'm sorry again guys. I currently don't have the ability to move my fingers that much so I can't type. It's a pain. I had to use a voice to text converter to do this and how many times I had to say this over and over again you have no idea. I gave my friend outlines of how I wanted all of my stories to go. I hope you don't mind her taking over. Have a great life guys. This will probably be my last post. /span/p 


End file.
